


We Do Not Sow

by Vaderfanboi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, bad writing bc im tired, shamelessly self inserting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You meet Theon Greyjoy after years of absence. You once were Ramsay Bolton's lover but now you lead your own army. You're happy to see each other again





	We Do Not Sow

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write all olde englisch so forgive me i have DBS. Also I have a Ramsay fic in the works and a Podrick fic cominhg up so get ready for those in the next few years lol

The journey from the Dreadfort to Winterfell was not a particularly strenuous journey in your opinion. The North was not your enemy, but rather it’s invaders. You had lived in the Dreadfort for many years as a lady of your house and leader of a relatively impressive band of fighters. They were called the Pierced Few as it was an initiation to have a body part pierced before joining said fellowship. You chose your septum and wore the golden ring as your crown. After the Battle of the Bastards, those leftover needed a ruler, you assumed the position with honour and despair. For a brief moment in your time at the Dreadfort, you were another of Ramsay’s lovers. He was no less cruel to you, yet you still found yourself in love with him. In secret, your heart broke to see him dead at the hands of the very nobles you were trekking to offer support to, now. Once you reached the gate and were granted entrance, you couldn’t help but feel guilt. 

Winterfell was full of strangers. In truth, you were no Northerner. You were raised in the Stormlands and were arranged to Torrhen Karstark before he was murdered by the Kingslayer. Oddly enough, you grew fond of the North and decided to stay when you met the founders of the Fellowship of the Pierced in the northern forests. Back then, they were skinny and young. Now they were strong and wisened. You were proud of what you had accomplished with what was once no more than fifty boys who are now three hundred men. It wasn’t difficult taking leadership, either; all you did was kill the last ruler. You paid the iron price, a concept taught to you by Theon Greyjoy, the only familiar face you saw in Winterfell. 

After begrudgingly bending the knee, Theon came to speak with you. “You haven't changed much, my lady” Theon looked very different now. You could tell he was in a better mindset since his days as “Reek”. He just looked healthier and somehow more confident which made you happy. It hurt you deeply to see him so broken at the Dreadfort, but stepping in would have resulted in punishment for the both of you. 

“Really? I could hardly recognize you at all” You lied as you could pick him out of the crowd immediately. “It's good to see you again” you offered your hand to Theon. He grabbed your forearm and you, his. You were both looking for blades, even though you were the only ones that the other could trust in Winterfell. Some things would always remain the same. You tugged him forward and held him in a great embrace.

Theon sighed deeply and pulled away. “I’m sorry I couldn’t free you from him. When did you finally escape?” Theon asked, referring to Ramsay. 

“The day he died. My men and the survivors of the battle regrouped and we came to fight amongst the North, not against it this time” You said. Theon had a forlorn look in his eyes.

It was no secret that Theon was always fond of you, you both knew it the very day you met. In fact, you and he had a short tryst before the battle of Whispering Wood. Needless to say, your stories were strongly intertwined and it led you to wonder what might have been had he never betrayed the North. “I’ve just rescued my sister, Yara. Euron abducted her” Theon avoided your eyes. He was trying to brag as best he could but he lost the skill over time. 

“You must have been very brave” You took Theon’s hands in your own but he pulled away. 

“I wasn’t, that’s how she was taken in the first place” He mumbled. He could have lied, but not to you. “(Y/N), it means everything to me that you are here again, but I know you don’t wish to waste your time speaking with me” Theon’s voice got only quieter. He still remembers the way you looked, willfully entering Ramsay’s bedchambers, avoiding Theon’s gaze. That was the most difficult torture; to see you made him ache with phantom pain that he could only feel vicariously through the same man who took his manhood. 

Grabbing Theon by the shoulders, you forcefully shook him, making him look you in the eye. “I won’t entertain your wallowing. You cannot milk me for pity as I have wasted it all. You are still a lord to me, and nothing anyone has done to you could strip you of that honour” You looked to Theon for some sign of understanding. He nodded, and turned away. You grabbed his stubbled chin, gently this time, and in his eyes were tears.

“I love you, I have for some time now” Theon admitted. “But I cannot produce an heir and if we survive this war, I cannot stay in the North with you” He said to you. 

You let go of his chin but held his hands again. “I intend to fight in this battle amongst my pierced men. I expect to die, thus eliminating my eligibility for an heir” You said to Theon who was shocked by your plan to fight in a doomed battle. “I have loved you, as well. But my first love was your destroyer. How can you love me knowing this?” You asked, unbelieving.

“(Y/N), what is dead may never die. He is gone and you are here.” Theon explained. “We will forgive anything for love” He reached forward and straightened your piercing. It was an odd intimacy that you welcomed.

“We will be killing the dead soon enough, Theon. It is time we live for the living” Agreeing with Theon, you leaned upward to lay a kiss on his tear-stained cheek. Your world may be ending, but at least he was in it.


End file.
